In Reality
by CalGillForever
Summary: Sparks fly on set. Tim/Kelli. Neither are married or have kids.


The cast of "Lie to Me" was finishing filming season one and they were all having the time of their lives. They loved learning the science of the show but didn't want to learn so much that it became a habit in their lives outside of the work.

This was their last day of filming before they had a two month summer break.

They'd been there for fourteen hours and only had two left.

Kelli was sitting in her trailer when she heard a knock at the door.

Kelli: Come in.

She looked up from her place on the couch where she was reading through the last few pages of the script to find Tim standing at her door.

Tim: Hey love.

Sparks had flown between them at their first meeting and ever since then they'd danced around the possibility of more than a friendship but neither one had ever taken the next step. They were both single and very attracted to each other but they didn't want anything to ruin the great friendship they had developed.

Tim stood nervously in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

Kelli: Come in, sit down.

Tim: No, no..I just came to see..um, I really just came to ask you..

Kelli: Tim, what..

Tim: Okay, I know we've been dancing around this for a long time and I am just going to take a blind leap and ask..can I cook you dinner tonight?

Kelli: Um, yeah..sure.

Tim: My house, 8 o'clock.

Kelli: Sounds good.

Tim: Right, well I guess I'd better get back out there.

Kelli: Yeah, yeah..go.

--

It was 8:05 when Kelli pulled into Tim's driveway. She locked the car and walked up the stairs to ring the doorbell. The door swung open and there stood Tim in dark jeans and a navy blue long sleeved tshirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

Tim: Hey love, you look nice.

Kelli: Thanks so do you.

They kissed each other on the cheek before walking inside and going to the kitchen.

Kelli: I brought some wine.

Tim: oh, thank you. You wanna open that while I take this food to the table.

Kelli: Sure.

--

An hour later they were finished with their food and sitting at the table laughing at each other's stories. This was comfortable. They could still talk like the great friends they were but they also were getting to know each other on a new level.

Tim: I'm just going to clean up a little.

Kelli: Let me help.

They both grabbed some plates off of the table and took them into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. Their hands touched and it was like a spark of electricity ran throughout both of their bodies. They turned to look each other in the eyes.

Tim leaned in and placed his lips on Kelli's surprising her until finally he felt her kissing back. Tim's hands went to her hips and her hands found their way around his neck. They stood there for several minutes kissing softly, neither one of them wanting to ruin the moment.

Finally Tim slowly pushed her back until her back hit the counter. He gripped her waist and lifted her so she was sitting on the cabinet. He knew he was doing something right when he felt her legs encircle his waist and pull him into her. They were continuing to kiss but now it was passionate and full of want. All of the built up sexual tension was coming out and to be quite honest both of them were enjoying themselves.

After a good 10 minutes of kissing and hands running up and down each other's bodies Kelli did something that Tim never thought she would. She pulled back from the kiss and looked him straight in the eye.

Kelli: Bedroom?

Tim's face changed from passion to shock to lust in a matter of a few seconds. He didn't say anything but smiled and kissed her hard, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. He lifted her off the counter with her legs still around his waist and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. When they reached the door she slowly slid down his body to stand on her own again. She pushed him in the door and closed it behind her.

Kelli leaned in to kiss him again while she ran her hands through his hair. She slid her arms down his body until she reached the hem of his shirt and stopped kissing him long enough to get it over his head, she threw it on the floor. She ran her hands down his chest making him shiver under her soft touch until she came to his jeans. She unbuttoned them and unzipped them slowly before pushing them down his legs and letting him step out of them.

Tim: How is this fair? I'm almost completely naked and you've still got all of your clothes on.

Kelli just looked at him before reaching for the bottom of her shirt and lifting it above her head and throwing it across the room, then she reached for the button of her jeans sliding them off of her body.

She looked up to see Tim looking her up and down.

Kelli: Better?

Tim: Much.

Tim kissed her neck and ran his hands over her ass, squeezing as he went.

Tim: You're absolutely beautiful.

At this she ran her hands down his bare chest until she reached the hem of his boxers and slowly slipped her hand inside. She grabbed his large erection and ran her hand up and down it. This made Tim moan and squeeze her ass a little tighter.

Kelli pulled her hand out of his boxers and pushed him back towards the bed until he was laying down. She pulled his boxers off and straddled his lap. She kissed his lips once before slowly trailing kisses all the way down his body until she reached his erection. She slid her hand up it, slowly sliding her thumb over the head, she bent down and put her mouth around him. At this she saw him grip the sheets and close his eyes. She was bobbing her head up and down.

Tim: God, love. You do that so well!

After a few minutes Tim felt like he wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer.

Tim: As good as that feels you've got to stop or I'm going to cum right now.

Kelli laughed and kissed his lips and before she knew it Tim had flipped them over and she was lying underneath him. She felt his hand go to her back and unsnap her black lacy bra before pulling it off of her and throwing it across the room. His hands immediately went to her full breasts, squeezing them and running his finger over her nipples until they were hard. He kissed down her body until he reached the top of her panties. He hooked his fingers in each side of them before sliding them down her body. He ran a finger down her to see how wet she was and she was soaking. He slowly slid his finger inside of her and she gasped and threw her head back. He took this opportunity to trail a line of kisses down her throat before he slid another finger into her. He moved his fingers in and out until he felt her walls start to tighten and took his hand out.

Kelli: You evil, evil man.

Tim just smiled before kissing her and slowly sliding himself inside her.

Kelli: Oh, god.

Tim: My name's Tim but you can call me whatever you want.

Kelli: Shut up.

They both laughed before Tim started to thrust into her.

Kelli: Harder.

Tim was going as hard as he could and with the feeling of Kelli scratching his back and moaning he didn't know how much more of this he could take. Before he knew it Kelli had rolled them over and she was on top of him. His hands immediately went to her hips and she started to rock against him.

Tim: Kel, oh, faster.

Kelli: Ohh, fuck Tim!

He felt her walls clamp down on him and he let go knowing they were orgasming together. This woman amazed him. The woman he thought was such a prude was now sitting on top of him orgasming and screaming louder than he ever thought he'd heard any woman scream during sex.

--

A few minutes later they were lying together, Kelli's head on his chest and he leg draped across his body.

Tim: That was, um, really...

Kelli: Amazing.

Tim: More than amazing. That just exceeded all of my wildest expectations.

Kelli: So you've been imagining this?

Tim: No, well, yeah.

Kelli: It's okay, me too.

They pulled the sheet up around their bodies and cuddled together until both of them fell asleep.


End file.
